


Thick Thighs 2, The Naughty Part

by Snafu07



Series: Thick Thighs [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/pseuds/Snafu07
Summary: The fluffy crack from part 1 leads to sexy times.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Thick Thighs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544692
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Thick Thighs 2, The Naughty Part

Merlin stood and held that hand out to Eggsy.

Intrigued and honestly delighted, Eggsy grabbed Merlin’s hand and allowed himself to be dragged upstairs to his bedroom.

Ever the multitasker, Merlin found a way to undress himself, begin to undress Eggsy, and kick the door shut all while advancing for a kiss.

Eggsy found himself naked and on his back on his bed before he was completely cognizant to what was happening.

Merlin was confident and assertive in a way that Eggsy had yet to experience with any other sexual partner and it had him extremely turned on. His cock went from interested in the proceedings to rock hard wanting.

The other man crawled up over Eggsy on the bed, dipping his head to kiss at his mouth, jaw, the soft skin under his ears, and at his throat. The hand that wasn’t holding him up ran across all the flushed warm skin it could reach, tickling Eggsy’s side, stealing his breath as he stroked an inner thigh.

“Oh!” Eggsy exclaimed, not ready for what the touch of his thigh was going to do to his cock; he started leaking pre-ejaculate in embarrassing amounts.

Merlin smacked Eggsy’s flank. “Turn over.” His voice gravel with lust demanded. “On to yer hand and knees.”

Eggsy complied, positioning himself for Merlin.

Merlin ran both hands down the inside of Eggsy’s thighs to his knees, eliciting another moan from the younger man. “Spread these a more. I need better access.”

Eggsy was about to say something stupid like ‘access to what?’ before realizing he had Merlin, wizard quartermaster extraordinaire in his bed and if there was anyone he was going to trust to do absolutely anything to him, it was this man. He spread his thighs further.

Merlin reached under him and dragged his nails down Eggsy’s chest, making sure to catch his nipples before going down his ribs and meeting at his navel. He stroked at the shorter man’s leaking dick with his dominant hand while tracing back over his tight furred balls. He ran fingers back further up the crease of Eggsy’s ass, ghosting over his entrance.

“Please!” Eggsy moaned, throwing his head back between his shoulder blades. “Oh... please...”

Merlin ignored all unintelligible, incomplete requests in favor of spreading Eggsy’s cheeks and tracing the path of his fingers with his tongue. He sucked at the perineum feeling the strong muscles there. 

Eggsy’s breath started coming in fast pants.

Merlin used his tongue to lubricate and loosen Eggsy’s hole. When he was sure he was ready, he added a finger as well, stretching and prepping.

“Oh my God!” Eggsy was overwhelmed. This was a first for him, no one had ever used their tongue there before. It was incredible!

Merlin had two fingers now, reaching, working their way deeper into Eggsy. He chased his fingers with his tongue working quickly to make room for his cock.

Before he knew it Eggsy was face down, backside up with Merlin pushing slowly in. The main was thick and long, it felt like it took ages until he reached bottom.

Merlin started slow, but it wasn’t long before he quickened his pace, properly giving it to Eggsy. It had them both sweaty, fires stoked from within working their way out. 

Merlin knew what he was doing; a maestro playing Eggsy’s body like his most accomplished instrument. Every stroke, every touch reaching a nerve ending that was primed to set one another off like rockets. 

Eggsy wasn’t sure how much more his prostate could take; his rock hard dick was dripping a steady sticky trail up his belly. He finally understood why ‘weeping cock’ was something people said; because at the moment every inch of him was crying out for release.

“Please!” Eggsy was back to begging without any clarity to his request.

Merlin’s hips started a quicker, harder snap. Neither of them had much stamina left. Merlin reached down to wrap a hand firmly around Eggsy’s cock. Not stroking, just giving him somewhere to thrust into.

It pushed Eggsy over. He gave into his orgasm spraying the bed in front of him with seed. The release caused him to clench down on Merlin’s prick and the older man only lasted a few more thrusts before spilling into Eggsy.

Moments later Merlin had them cleaned up and spooning, a thick quilt covering the wet spot. “Now that is how you treat an ass like that.”

~~~  
Downstairs Harry couldn’t disagree, but he really didn’t need to hear the whole thing.


End file.
